


Autumn Kisses and Pumpkin Spice Wishes

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, Kisses, M/M, pumpkin spice season, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “One more kiss.”“You’re a menace.”“Just making sure I can taste all the flavors in this pumpkin spice concoction.”“From my mouth?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Autumn Kisses and Pumpkin Spice Wishes

“Oh my god, this is so good.”

“Do you need a moment alone with your coffee David?”

“Okay first this is not just a coffee it’s my first pumpkin spice latte of the season-which I had to drive all the way to Elmdale- and second yes I might just need a moment.”

“Wait so when you said you had to do vendor pickups you what you actually meant was you were getting coffee? And you didn’t think to get any for me?”

“As if you’d appreciate the perfection that is a pumpkin spice latte, I did bring you a tea though.”

“Still not the same as vendor pickups.”

“I also stopped by the Mennonites to pick up the new candles and cologne, _that_ box is in the trunk.”

“Is that where we keep our stock now?”

“You’re hilarious, drink your tea, I’ll get it when I’m done with my coffee.”

“This is delicious.”

“I thought you would like it, it’s their new chai blend, very on-brand for fall.”

“Well, you know how much I like to be on-brand.”

“Do you though? If so, can we do something about this shirt situation?”

“Stevie gave this to me for my birthday!”

“I know, I was there.”

“It’s practically black, it’s almost your brand.”

“It's a [ plaid flannel! ](https://www.calvinklein.us/en/product/regular-fit-buffalo-plaid-button-down-shirt-22993003-440?camp=ppc_pla_ggl_PRODUCT_GROUP&gclid=CjwKCAjwtNf6BRAwEiwAkt6UQtRqqx8NKRPxObuPYSSp0VEMwzH5uwxnqMFy3FLrD4NNX4krAf1VzxoCKPUQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)”

“Well, I like it.”

“Of course you do sweetheart.”

"It’s comfortable, and flannel always makes me think of fall.”

“Well lucky for me you look very good in it, just as long as you two don’t start matching I think we’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure we could find you one in all black, so you don’t feel left out.”

“Okay, I’m done talking to you for today.”

“David.”

“David.”

“David-”

“Oh my god, **_what_**?!”

“Well it’s just, you’ve got a little something-”

“Did I get it?”

“Here, let me.”

“Did you just _lick_ me?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know a customer could walk in any minute, right?”

“One more kiss.”

“You’re a menace.”

“Just making sure I can taste all the flavors in this pumpkin spice concoction.”

“From my mouth?”

“You know I’m starting to appreciate why you like this.”

“Hello, boys!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the love for all things pumpkin spice this morning... happiness ensued.


End file.
